


Step Through The Same Door Again [aural not-fic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [20]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blanket Permission, Cover Art Welcome, Eventual Happy Ending, Execution, Force Shenanigans, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Space Battles, Temporary Character Death, The Force, Time Loop, Time Travel, Torture, not-fic, things get worse before they get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Kallus gets stuck in a time loop when trying to warn the Rebels.





	Step Through The Same Door Again [aural not-fic]

This story took over my brain one night and now here it is. As with my other not-fic, if you want to take the idea and run with it, go right ahead.

I have not yet typed up the script for this, so sorry for the lack of text...

**Title:** Step Through the Same Door Again

**Fandom: **Star Wars Rebels

**Author/****Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing: **Gen

**Rating: **Mature

**Length: **1:09:18

**Summary:**

Kallus gets stuck in a time loop when trying to warn the Rebels. 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/step%20through%20the%20same%20door%20again.mp3)


End file.
